


A Diamond's Earth

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: The Diamonds have won...they rule the Earth!...so....now what?One shot





	A Diamond's Earth

It...was the most unbelievable of circumstances.

Despite all of the bumps and hurtles the leaders had experienced, they had won.  
The Earth was theirs.

A completely different set of problems was now rearing its ugly mug-what the Stars to do with the place now?

During their various informative gatherings, the Diamonds had discovered that the Cluster had been defective. The weapon was dormant, and no longer posed a threat to the insignificant rock filled with organic life.

Yellow was (understandably) furious that her years of waiting were all for not.  
Blue Diamond saw an opportunity.

The blue sister had visited the planet on occasion in respect of Pink. She informed Yellow Diamond that the humans had gained intelligence and empathy since the original Gem War. She had seen it first hand, and had even taken several humans to the Zoo in hopes of saving them from the Cluster.

Now...now though...  
The Cluster was no longer a problem. The humans were safe. Blue Diamond decided to plead with her sister, Yellow, in hopes of coaxing her into keeping the humans around.

Yellow was less than enthusiastic with the idea.

Upon seeing her sister's sad face though, the Diamond caved in. 

Yellow decided to grant her sister's wish- under ONE major rule....

\----------------

It began slowly. Things began transforming- began changing.

The cameras came first. Homeworld wanted to keep an eye on the creatures so that there would not be another revolt. Every inch of the planet was covered in them- the stores, the alleyways, the bedrooms, the houses...every single nook and cranny was covered in the things.

Next came the construction. 

Human dwellings were dug and built underground to avoid corrosion from the elements. The above-ground dwellings were utilized and revised for other necessary components- machine rooms, automated sidewalks, and Diamond-related structures.

All movie theaters were updated with holo-screens so that the low-organics could receive messages and worship Yellow Diamond to demonstrate their loyalty.

The humans now had a dress code. All had to wear yellow-colored gowns or dresses. 

Yellow Diamond let her blue sister keep the humans alive- yes, but only if SHE could rule, and make the rules for the creatures accordingly.

As far as the humans knew, Yellow was their new leader- their ONLY leader.  
Her rule was law. Rumor said she was several hundred feet tall in person! She was a strict, impatient, easily tempered woman.  
Anyone that said or displayed rebellious behavior, would disappear overnight and never be seen again.

Fear was the new norm now. While most humans were aware of Gems, many had never seen one in person. Yellow Diamond would bark orders from her screen, but almost everything on the planet was run with computers now- completely automated. (It's not like many Gems wanted to land on the planet and deal with organic life in the first place).

\----------------

Blue Diamond was becoming a bit cross.  
Her sister's rules for the humans were evolving into cruelty.  
A rule was created for human babies. Any child born without the ability to speak would disappear. If a Gem could be born with the ability to speak after all- certainly a human child was worthless unless they could do the same?  
The few talkative babies that shouted babel-nonsense during their first days of life were typically spared by the Gem-controlled machines.

This caused a significant decrease in children within the population. Most humans were now in their teenage years or above. Very few children lived past the age of ten. They were so blunt and unaware of their surroundings...all it took was one child shouting: "Yellow Diamond is mean!!"  
-for the little one to disappear forevermore.

The Humans began to be treated like lab mice. Yellow Diamond demanded perfection, and if these organic creatures were as intelligent as Blue claimed: they would be able to survive.

Every night, when the creatures returned to their underground bungalows, a simplistic Gem test was distributed upon tablet-like screens.

Advanced multiple-choice math questions would flash rapidly on the screen. Each question was displayed for several mili-seconds.

Too slow? You would get the question wrong. The screen would turn red accompanied by a buzzer and flash the correct answer before the next question would pop up on screen quickly.

The rules were simple. If you received a 70 or less on the test, the screen would display a sad face.  
...receive a 71 or above, and the machine would distribute your food for the day.

Yellow figured natural selection would take over. The most intelligent would survive- the dumb ones would simply starve to death.

Most of the humans would press on random answers daily, and hope for a meal.  
Some would share their food to survive...many would not.

\----------------

Yellow Diamond decided to have one of her "regular teaching sessions" on the holo-screen. The humans piled into the (what used to be a) movie theatre.  
There would be a test after the lesson. It was an extra chance to receive food.

As the connecting screen went live, the leader looked among her new dim-witted followers with disgust. She pressed on anyway- if SHE couldn't teach these humans about how Electrolysis worked- NO ONE could!  
"Alright you worthless beings! Pay attention! If you do well, you will be handsomely rewarded with human treats!"

The crowd nodded, slightly fatigued. The group was starving, and fighting exhaustion.

The leader continued: "-Very good! Now, Electrolysis is the proses of separating elements using various ores and an electric cell-"  
...As the leader droned on and on, the group of humans began to nod off with boredom. Some began to sleep...

"PAY ATTENTION YOU CLODS!!!" The leader slammed her fist on her dashboard!

Several humans woke with a start! A few others passed out- the fear and fatigue overpowering them.  
"Well! I can see you obviously don't need your nourishment enough to listen properly! I guess none of you will be getting food today!"

"YELLOW!!" An enraged voice interrupted the tyrant!

The awake humans seemed surprised by the noise! What was that? Who had interrupted their leader?

Immediately, another being could be seen on the screen...a BLUE one! Two! TWO DIAMONDS?!? Who had ever heard of such a thing?!

The Blue Gem continued: "THAT'S ENOUGH YELLOW! NO MORE!"

"What...are...you...doing...Blue?" Yellow Diamond gritted her teeth in rage. Her sister was disrupting the lesson!

"Stop withholding food! They need it to survive."  
"You know the rules Blue! No intelligence...NO food!"  
"But look at them Yellow! They look like they are on the brink of shattering!"  
"FINE!! YOU teach them then! I have more important things to do with my time!" In a massive huff, Yellow Diamond left the screen. The surprised Blue Diamond now on her lone.

The blue Gem looked over the humans awkwardly. "Erm, hello than! I am Blue Diamond!" The Gem pointed to herself.

"BLUE Diamond!" The humans mimicked in excitement!

"Yes! That's right!" The new leader smiled. "Let's see...I guess I should teach you something! What to teach...erm...how about the different Gems in the court! Do you know all the Gems in our court yet?"

The crowd shook their heads.

"Alright than! Let's start there!"

Blue Diamond began to sing a song that was taught to the Rubies during their training:  
"Rubies are red! Soldiers nice and strong!  
Bismuths are purple! Time to sing along!  
Lapis' are blue! They contort the land!  
Jaspers are orange! Born among the sand...."

As the leader continued her song, the humans began to catch on. The crowd began to mimic the tune in joy!

By the time the entire fiasco was finished, Blue Diamond was left smiling and proud! She pressed a button on her side of the screen which distributed a mighty feast of human treats from the ceiling of the structure!

The people whooped, and gorged themselves happily!

\----------------

Slowly, veery slowly...more humans began to wear blue robes instead of yellow ones.

Yellow could do little to dissuade the change...but was still bitter and very jealous when the humans booed her and insisted on Blue Diamond teaching the lessons from now on.

They came to be known as:  
Blue the Empathetic  
...and Yellow the Lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> This short was based on a super weird dream....  
> ...it was SO STRANGE, I just HAD to write it!!!  
> XD


End file.
